


Первую я тебе простил

by eeeehk



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Out of Character, Russian!Alex, Russian!Zach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeeehk/pseuds/eeeehk
Summary: - Стой, я думал, ты бросил.- Почти, - докуренная сигарета летит в мусорку, на что Захар выдыхает - одновременно облегченно и расстроенно. Окурок долетел прямо в мусорку, а Лёша, то есть, Саша, почти бросил.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Kudos: 3





	Первую я тебе простил

**Author's Note:**

> пометочки: Алекс Стендалл - Александр Стоялкин  
> Зак Демпси - Захар Дампилов  
> Джессика Дэвис - Дарьяна Давидова
> 
> Так же тут есть локальный мем по рашн!ау: Захар временами называет Стоялкина Лёшей, т.к. и в Алексее и в Александре есть Алекс

\- Серьёзно?

Алекс блаженно прикрывает глаза и откидывается на спинку скамейки, сделав очередную затяжку.

\- Лёша

\- Саша, - спокойно отзывается первый. Захар расплывается в улыбке и радуется про себя, видя на лице друга такую же улыбку.

Парень делает следующую затяжку, пока Дампилов залипает на тянущийся вверх дым, а потом мотает головой, в попытках опомниться.

\- Стой, я думал, ты бросил.

\- Почти, - докуренная сигарета летит в мусорку, на что Захар выдыхает - одновременно облегченно и расстроенно. Окурок долетел прямо в мусорку, а Лёша, то есть, Саша, почти бросил.

Захар вдохнул и Алекс, передразнив его, вытянул ещё одну сигарету.

\- Мы же договоривались, - но в ответ ему летит дым в лицо. Парень немного закашливается, пока его друг, ага, конечно, расплывается в улыбке.

\- Первую я тебе простил, потому что ты начал её не при мне, но это уже через чур, - Дампилов хватает Сашу за руку, в которой находилась сигарета, но она уже оказывается зажата между губ, а потом и пальцев свободной руки. Как он так вывернулся, что Захар не может дотянуться до злощастной сигареты?

\- Стой, стой, стой, - вопрос всё ещё остается открытым, потому что: как сашино колено оказалось между ними? - У меня есть то, что тебе точно понравится, - Саша давится смешком и Захар улыбается в ответ.

\- Я заинтересован, - парень отстранился.

У Алекса промелькнула мысль, что можно просто сказать что-то едкое и попробовать сбежать, потом отшучиваясь, но что-то вело его не туда.

И Захар заметил чужие думы: как Алёша сначала сжал губы, собираясь улыбнуться, а потом нахмурился.

\- Ну, Алёша? - Дампилов улыбался, даже после того, как на него кинули раздраженный взгляд. Почему Саше угораздило упасть в это?

Парень стряхнул пепел и повернулся к Захару, из-за чего ему пришлось принять не сильно удобное положение, если знать, что он собирался делать дальше.

Саша сделал затяжку и только прикоснулся к чужому подбородку, для безмолвного: рот открой (глаза закрой) и приблизился к чужому лицу.

И он правда собирался снова пустить дым в лицо, отшучившись, что это было так близко и все снова расстроятся, что они не канон, но когда губы соприкоснулись, эта мысль куда-то пропала.

Захар, явно не ожидавший такого, вдохнул воздух через рот, из-за почувствовал горечь на языке и успел на неё отвлечься. А потом снова будто проснулся, когда Алексу стало максимально неудобно и он нашёл опору в плечах друга.

Они просто просидели несколько секунд так и Саша первый отстранился.

\- Что же, - парень выдохнул и откинулся на спинку скамейки, - можем объявлять, что мы канон, - улыбнулся своим словам. Потому что ему показалась эта шутка забавной или из-за того, что этот поцелуй оказался неплох? В любом случае, его как-то успокоила улыбка в ответ.

***  
\- Вы реально засосались

\- Это был просто......чмок? в губы

\- Клею понравится, вы заебали делать вид, будто между вами ничего нет, - Саша толкает Дарьяну в плечо, пока девушка тянется за телефоном.

\- Ты же не напишешь ему ничего

\- Коля, они наконец-то засосались, - голосовое, ещё лучше.

\- Блять, Давидова, - но слова оборвались и потонули в очень громком смехе.


End file.
